


Atlantic and Emerald

by 08231D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangs, High School, M/M, New York City, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/08231D/pseuds/08231D
Summary: Atlantic is dangerous. Emerald stone is precious. The stone gets lost in the ocean, nothing can help but itself.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Atlantic and Emerald

_Now playing: Snap Out Of It - Arctic Monkeys_

"You son of a bitch!" Louis whisper. He walks straight towards the poor boy who almost lost consciousness, he stands there with his eyes glanced down. Sharp.

"Forgive me! I swear i won't do it again! Let me go!" The poor guy screams. Defenseless.

Louis act like he thinks about it, "Maybe that is not the right decision, isn't it?" He smirking. 

"I swear to god Louis, i won't do it again! I'm not going into your way again!" The poor guy sounds desperate. He can't get up, his stomach is bruised and hurt enough to stand straight. He realized that blocked Louis' way to get what he wants is useless and now, he's the one is suffering.

"Do whatever you want i won't get into your way. But before you do that, take this." Louis raise his fist.

And that's it, the poor guy pass out.

———

"Niall!" A curly haired boy jump onto the back of his friend, his name is Harry.

"What do you want?" The Niall boy asks.

"So mean, for what?" Harry rolls his eyes and run his fingers through his fluffy brown hair. "Let's go to Frank after school, sounds cool?" He looks at Niall with his beautiful green sparks eyes hopefully Niall will say yes.

"Wouldn't say no to that." Niall smirks and raise his eyebrows to Harry. They continue their walks to the school building. Its eight in the morning, there's still some people that stay in the parking lot talking to their friends, some already make theirs way to the building like Harry and Niall. And there you go, a horny couple that still make out in the car. Be better just skip that part.

Harry let out a big exhale when the bells ring meant the final period is over and now he and Niall is on their way to Frank, the best pizza shop in New York, Niall said that. The shop isn't too big but not too small neither, black and red is the main color, tiles floor colored with white and baby-blue colors. Niall go to get the table and Harry go to the cashier to get their orders.

"Hello Frank!" Harry greeted the forty-two years old man behind the counter.

"Hey Harry, where's your other half?" Frank asks jokingly.

"Over here Frankie!" Niall raise his hand, Frank and Harry respond with chuckle.

"So, i would like to ha-" Before Harry could finished his sentence Frank already cut it off.

"Get your wonderful ass sit down Harry and you'll get your orders within twenty five minutes." Frank waves his hands in the air to tell Harry go to sit.

"What? You don't even know what i'm going to order?" Harry frowns.

Frank rolls his eyes, "You've both been our costumers for the past two years and your orders are always the same, if you forget."

"Okay right." Harry take his feet to the table where Niall already sat on. Their table is located by the window, a table reserved for only two. 

"Niall, look at that." Harry pointed to the window behind Niall with his chin. Niall turns his head and saw a dog pissed at the grass across the street.

"That's disgusting! Why do i did what you're saying." Niall makes disgusted face and Harry is laughing, of course.

———

"What the fuck? Its not fair, you've already won like three times!"

“Luck is with me Zayn and you can't do anything about it." Louis shakes his head, laughing.

“You fucker!" Zayn mumble.

known as one of the most dangerous mafia gang that holds the New York area. The city knows who they are, ride metallic spark black Kawasaki Ninja 250 and black leather jacket with Blackjack name and clovers logo on it. Considering they're one of the most dangerous that means there is another. Carreaux with the diamonds logo holds Mexico, Coeurs with the hearts logo holds Brazil, and Piques with the spades logo holds Texas. These gangs basically being controlling by the main mafia called Blackjack that located in French. And there is the Coleman brothers as Trèfles leader who known as the sadist, Louis Tomlinson Coleman and Zayn Malik Coleman. Jake and Jean, the twins, Noah, Ray, Sean, and Nathan, those are the core guys of the gang.

"Louis," Louis turns around to see Sean calling him and handed him his phone, Louis raises his left eyebrow. "Desmond." Louis immediately stand up and takes the phone.

“Hello boss?" Louis leans to the walls and put his left hand in his pocket.

" _I need you and Alex to get The Rascals tomorrow. I already set the plane so all you have to do is go to the airport then let my men take care of your bikes and there will be a man guide you to the plane._ "

"Ugh! They're pain in the ass, why don't you send Jason or Leo?" Louis groans and bites the apple Sean is offering.

" _Jason is on the mission and Leo is not in his best condition so you are the one left who didn't do anything._ "

"Oh yeah? I'll get car crash five minutes later and my feet is broken." Louis mocks.

" _Do you really want that? I'm going to send my men to-_ "

"Im only joking! Fine, i'll help him." Louis snorted in reply.

" _There you go. I thoughts you and Alex is best mate?_ "

"We are, Desmond. So hang up the fucking phone now and let me get my stuff and help my best mate, what do you think?"

" _Calm down Coleman, go help your best mate._ " And with that Desmond really hang up the phone.

"C'mon guys we're going to Mexico." Louis says and give Sean his phone back.

"Why?" Zayn asks after he paused the game. 

"We and Alex will fights The Rascals." Louis snorted again with his hands on his hips.

"Oh shit, we're finally fight those scumbag, aren't we?" Noah got off his seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Noah. Now go get the guys and your stuff , we'll go in twenty minutes."

"Aye aye boss!"

And now Louis is sat on his motorcycle waiting for his guys to get ready. A sunglasses already on his face, wear the pride black leather jacket, and of course his favorite shoes, sneakers high top black and white. That's one small thing from Louis that you can recognize, sneakers. Never wear leather shoes or boots like the others, it's uncomfortable he said.

"Louis, we are ready."

Louis starts to get the bike started, groans in the sound of the exhaust. "We're really gonna fight those rats, huh?" He said slowly. He gassed up the bike one more time and drove away.

It takes around fifty minutes to an hour to get to airport and Louis loves the weather, such a great weather today. He keeps his eyes on the road when someone's eyes from the sidewalk crashed his eyes. No doubt, it's the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen in his life. He swears to god. He and the green eyes guys keep staring each other and everything feels slow motion like in the movie until some car honk him and brought Louis back to reality. He almost hit a pole and a car and he almost fell off from his bike. What the hell was that?! Since when Louis got distracted that easily and it's just a boy. Repeat, a boy. Or maybe he just slack of sleep.

Arriving at the airport there is a bunch of men waiting for them. Trèfles let them take cares of theirs bike and follow a man guide them the way to the plane. It's a private plane. Everything is already prepared, foods, seats with blankets and pillows, something that can entertain them like game and etc.

"What was that earlier? Are you okay, Louis?" Zayn embrace his brother, there is worry on his face.

“Yeah i'm fine, it's nothing." Louis says as he don't wanna everyone to know about the boy. It's just a boy, right?

"Yeah sure, almost cause an accident is a nothing." Zayn rolls his eyes and go to his seats. He doesn't believe what Louis just said, it's more than nothing because Louis couldn't being distracted that easily. Something must be up on him.

"Or maybe someone finally caught his attention on the street, eh?" Nathan grinning at Louis and laying a teased eyes on him.

"Oh shut up! I'm going to sleep, we have four hours until we got there." Louis got on his seats and pull the blanket all over his body and falling asleep.

_While on the other side..._

"Harold?" Niall frowning to see his friends quiet since a few minutes ago. What could be happening to this curly boy?

"Oh sorry i just being distracted by something." Harry runs his fingers to his hair and smiles to Niall.

"What is that something?"

“Nothing, let's go."

Niall just shrugged and continued their walks to Harry's place to play FIFA. But no, it's something. Something from that blue eyes guy he just stared at the street earlier.

Nah, it's nothing. He just a strangers.

———

"Alex! How are ya?" Louis excitedly hugging Carreaux leader. It's been a long time since they talked face to face, like three months.

"Good but not good since we're gonna meet Rascals but yeah how about you?" Alex hugs Louis back.

"Same as you," Louis smirked. "Anyways, about this rats. What happened?"

Alex get his cigarettes out of his front pocket and lighting it on. He offers it to Louis and of course Louis gladly take it. They sit down on the expensive couch, "They tried to trick us during drug deals but luckily one of my guy caught them."

"They really did that? So brave." Louis whispered. He sucks his cigs and stand up to grab the beer from fridge. Louis is not a big fan of beer but there is no other option so Louis just let the alcohol slid down through his throat. "I'll go get some vodka, is there any of you want something else?" Louis grab his jacket and walked to the door, looking at every person in the house one by one.

"Nah, i think vodka is fine. We have foods left on the fridge." Alex said as no one answered, Louis nodded and left the house.

He just walked to the shop, it's not that far from the house. Beside, Louis likes the air, such a great day since this morning. His left hand in the pocket and his right hand held the cigarette, his dark brown feathery hair slightly blows by wind. Louis remembered the alcohol shop, he came by once a few months ago when he was here. He even still remembered the man who served him that day. He push the door and come into the shop, the smell of alcohols went straight into his nose. He looks around and see a bunch of alcohol that looks good to be ignore but he only wants vodka right now. He rings the bell on the counter because there is no one.

"Wait a sec!" A heavy voice could heard from the back of the walls, not long afterwards a blonde man showed up. "Hello, can i help you something, Sir?" The man smile slightly.

“Yeah, i want a couple bottles of vodka. Any." Louis leans his back on the counter waiting for the man gets his orders. He thinks about The Rascals, those bastards who dared tried to trick Carreaux. This is his first time fight The Rascals but not means this is his first time heard of them. Louis have a friend from another country that ever fought with The Rascals, he clearly remembered how annoyed Ricky was when he told Louis. And by that, Louis made his conclusion which is these bastards really a pain in the ass like what he said to Desmond this morning on the phone.

"Excuse me sir, this is your orders." The man handing him a brown paperbag with eight bottles inside. After he gaves the money and thanked the man he walked out. He makes his way back to home happily. He got his vodka, it's such a nice weather, Mexico really treat him so well.

But unfortunately it didn't last long when a few men blocked his ways. Louis squish his face getting annoyed, maybe they just want to mess with him so he just walked again. Don't wanna waste his energy.

"Hey! Who said you can go?" It's make Louis steps stops at the sudden voice behind him.

He turns around and looks at his around and back looks at those men, "You talking to me?" Louis frowned. "Do we know each other? What do you want from me?" He didn't got an answer but a fist swinging to him instead, he immediately pull to one side. "Whoa whoa, calm down man! We don't know each other and first thing you did to me was punched me? What a nice way to talk to strangers." Louis shakes his head. Who could possibly these men? Louis don't remember them.

"Shut up!" One of them tried to punched him again but Louis can dodge that weak moves. Those men is starts to attack him and Louis always can dodge it. Oh yes, finally he can lay a fist to one of them on the face. Louis swings his leg and kick the men's face. It's started a fight, one versus four.

"Oh c'mon! I had a great day today don't messed it up!" Louis says as he trying to dodge and punches those men.

One of those men, the bald screams and jumps to Louis trying to attack him and Louis had no other choice but swings his paper bag and hit the man with those bottles. That bald man immediately fell and blood is all over his head. Louis panting and trying to catch the air, getting more annoyed. He then screamed, "Ah shit! I just bought these five minutes ago for fuck sake and it's wasted just like that?!" He groans.

He grabs the collar of the bald men and pulled it harshly, "Now tell me you little shit, who are you or who's your boss?" The bald man trying open his mouth but he suddenly passed out. Louis knitted his eyebrows and throw the man back to the asphalt. "These assholes!" He stands there thinking, should he just back home and tell everyone what happened or he back to the alcohol shop buy the vodka again and went home and tell everyone what happened.

———

**A week later**

"Niall, who they are?" Harry held a newspaper on his hands and read something about a mafia gang.

"Oh, they are Trèfles but it supposed spelled in French or German i guess, i dont know. They are mafia gang that holds this city and being controlled by the main mafia named Blackjack located in French. That's all i knew, why?" Niall explained but his eyes keeps on the screen and his fingers dancing on the joystick. "Ah no no! Shit!" He groans, the game is over.

"This is the leader?" Harry pointed two guys on the paper. The face isn't too clear since it's like paparazzi photo so it's little bit blurred.

"Yeah, The Coleman brothers. From my knowledge do not ever messed up with them they are dangerous and beside that they known as the sadist." Harry just nodded. He's not from New York so he doesn't know, he's from London. But he'd been living in New York for eight years and he just found out about this mafia gang things. Maybe he should go to library sometime reading something, and stop hanging out to clubs or did teenager things for a while

"Harry, tonight ten pm?" Niall shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure!" Or maybe he shouldn't have to.


End file.
